0307 Don't Take God's Name in Vain
Don't Take God's Name in Vain is the seventh episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Summary Aschenbach threatens to harm Stronskaya in an attempt to extract information from Ignatov about the Public Safety Bureau. Shindo determines that O'Brien is being used by Aschenbach, and they need to apprehend both O'Brien and Shinogi to rescue the undercover team. They find Shinogi who confirms the existence of the plan between herself, O'Brien, Auma, and Nisei to help immigrants. Shinogi reveals that Atsushi Shindo opposed the plan which was subsequently hijacked by Bifrost, but then she is assassinated by a sniper. An unknown party helps Ignatov escape his cell and he then helps Kisaragi escape, but they are recaptured. Kisaragi warns Shindo about Ignatov and Stronskaya's plight. Shindo realizes that O'Brien created a sixth bomber to eliminate the one target they missed - Komiya. The Sibyl System authorizes a raid on Heaven's Leap and Ginoza and Sugo, who are operating undercover, help Ignatov escape once more. Chief Shimotsuki leads the raid with Unit Two while Shindo goes to protect Komiya. Shindo intercepts O'Brien, who has turned himself into the sixth bomber, and convinces him not to blow himself up, although he soon dies from the cancer imbedded within him. Aschenbach takes Stronskaya hostage to escape, but she easily disarms and kills him. Meanwhile, Saionji is disintegrated by Bifrost after her illegal interference in the Roundrobin is revealed by Shirogane, leaving Shirogane and Homura as the last Congressmen of Bifrost. Later, the Sibyl System tells Tsunemori that they plan to add Shindo to their ranks, but Shimotsuki is confident Shindo and Ignatov will uncover their real adversary.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Psycho-Pass_3_episodes Story Episode 7 begins with O’Brien receiving a call from Shinogi in his hideout. During the call, Shinogi implores O’Brien to stop what he is doing as he is being used. O’Brien admits that he knows they are both being used, but argues that he can't miss this opportunity since Aschenbach thinks that he has brainwashed him. Shinogi sadly tries to persuade by informing O’Brien of Auma’s death. But O’Brien calmly replies that he did warn him and reminds Shinogi that he is a father too. O’Brien furthers elaborates that he must move time forward for his son’s sake. Imploring Shinogi to take care of his son, O’Brien hangs up and leaves the shed. At the Public Safety Bureau, a still hurting Shindo gathers everyone into Karanomori’s lab. There he explains that the culprit behind the terrorist bombings is none other than O’Brien. Meanwhile, at Heaven’s Leap’s headquarters, a still bound Ignatov regains consciousness. Thinking to himself that he must tell Shindo about Bifrost, Ignatov is surprised when Aschenbach enters the cell wheeling a bound and gagged Stronskaya in a wheelchair. Hearing Stronskaya's muffles, Ignatov starts yelling at Aschenbach to let her go, but Aschenbach only calmly asks for the Foreign Affairs’ agents’ names. Ignatov replies that he doesn’t know. However, Aschenbach doesn’t believe him and further threatens to hurt Stronskaya, if he doesn’t comply. Changing the subject, Aschenbach further informs an angry Ignatov that he has information on his brother, Akira, and that he will tell him it if he gives up the agents’ names. Suddenly, as Ignatov yells that he doesn’t know anything, the pair are interrupted by Azusawa who calls Aschenbach outside to talk. In the hallway, Azusawa calmly asks Aschenbach what he is doing as Nihei wheels Stronskaya away. Aschenbach replies that he is merely threatening Ignatov, but Azusawa reminds him that the Public Safety Bureau will be raiding the place soon and asks why Aschenbach is taking more hostages now. Aschenbach replies that he is planning to use ‘Eternal White,’ on them and tell the Public Safety Bureau that all three of their agents have been inducted into the sect. Azusawa confesses that he doesn’t believe that will fly with Division 1, but Aschenbach reminds Azusawa they have Bifrost on their side, so Azusawa decides to leave it up to him. As Azusawa walks away, Aschenbach wonders if Azusawa is dissatisfied with his efforts. Azusawa ominously reassures Aschenbach that he will see his job through to the end. In another part of the facility, Nihei tosses Stronskaya into a cell. Still with her eyes bandaged, Stronskaya hears Kisaragi’s voice calling out to her. Back at the Public Safety Bureau, Shindo is presenting Flannagan’s profile to the rest of the team. Looking at the profile, Todoroki notices that Flannagan is a former member of Heaven’s Leap. Starting from the top, Shindo explains the order of events in the timeline starting with Aschenbach joining of Heaven’s Leap. He then follows with Nisei going missing and the proposal of the Special Religious Zone. Shindo further elaborates that Flannagan also went into a vegetative state around this time and O’Brien became ill as well. Hearing this, Irie suggests that Aschenbach was behind those events, causing Shindo to agree with him. Shindo further explains that Aschenbach was also the one who goaded O’Brien into causing the serial terrorist bombing attacks. Unsure, Todoroki asks about O’Brien’s illness. Shindo reveals that O’Brien’s sudden illness was not a coincidence either. Recalling something, Hinakawa asks Karanomori to bring up a list of Heaven’s Leap’s members. Finding their target, Karanomori brings up Nihei’s profile and Shindo explains that since he is a cancer specialist, he could have artificially induced O’Brien’s illness to control him. Impressed, Todoroki praises Shindo, but Irie wonders how they go about proving it. Shindo suggests that they find and arrest O’Brien and Shinogi and use them as leverage for negotiations with Heaven’s Leap to get Ignatov and Kisaragi back. As everyone looks on surprised by his proposal, Shindo declares that he will do anything to prevent further attacks and to get their infiltration team back. With everyone declaring they are in, Todoroki asks Shindo what to do next. Shindo informs the team they will use the medical drones’ database to trace Shinogi’s and O’Brien’s location. As the team moves out, Karanomori gets started with the analysis. Back at Heaven’s Leap, Kisaragi tries to gently reassure Stronskaya that everything will be alright. But Stronskaya calmly remarks that she knows that they will be kept alive until Aschenbach gets his answers. Stronskaya continues that she is more worried about her husband, Ignatov, because he’s restraining himself from easily killing everyone in the facility. Stronskaya then recalls her past and explains that she and Ignatov left their homeland to get away from the violence and wonders if karma is biting back at them. Stronskaya then further reveals that she lost her sight in an explosion and laments that Ignatov is still a soldier even in Japan. Meanwhile, Ignatov wakes up in his cell to discover that his hands has been untied and the guards have been knocked out. Picking up the pocket watch and the access ring, Ignatov escapes and steals a doctor’s outfit. In another part of the city, Shindo and his team find the shed which O’Brien was hiding out in earlier. Opening the door, Shindo and his team walk in to discover Shinogi looking over O’Brien’s bed. Registering Shinogi as a non-lethal target, Shindo starts addressing her while his team have the drones analyze the area. While inspecting the nearby drone’s logs, Hinakawa reports that he found O’Brien’s transplant logs in its memory. Grabbing Shindo’s attention, Shinogi asks Shindo why he thought she would be in this place. Shindo replies that it is because she is trying to help O’Brien. Sad, Shinogi asks Shindo if he would have been happier if O’Brien had been here instead, but Shindo just asks if Shinogi’s, O’Brien’s and the other leaders’ plan to expose the crimes made against Immigrants. Shinogi confirms it as Todoroki interrupts and asks why Auma was a part of it when he was smuggling weapons. Shinogi calmly explains that the weapon parts Auma sold were defective and made to break after a certain period. Shindo suggests that Auma was trying to control the black market of the weapons in war-torn countries and that Shinogi was providing him with funding. Shinogi admits that their plan was working until they came up with an even worse plan. Shindo hypothesizes that they were trying to use terrorist bombings to eliminate criminals and expose crimes without having immigrants expelled during the fallout. Shinogi explains that their plan was called "The Final Salvation Plan" and Shindo declares that it shouldn’t have been put into action. Shinogi agrees and replies that Shindo’s father, Atsushi, had said the same thing once too. Looking at the puzzled look on Shindo’s face, Shinogi explains that their plan was used against them by a powerful organisation called, ‘Bifrost.’ '' At Heaven’s Leap, Aschenbach is calling Saionji and reports that the MWPSB is about to raid them soon. On to the other end of the phone, Saionji orders Aschenbach to abandon Heaven’s Leap and have the ''"gears" accomplish their final objective. Saionji continues by reassuring Aschenbach that there will be an open seat in Bifrost waiting for him soon and promises that the rest will work itself out. In her limousine, Saionji promises Aschenbach that he will succeed her brother, Toya’s seat which Homura stole from him and that they will win this game. In his office, Aschenbach ends the call and wonders about her brother. In the limo, Saionji complains about how Aschenbach is just like his father and tells Azusawa that time is up. Azusawa replies that he will handle the rest from here and Saionji tells him to do as he please. Back at Heaven’s Leap, Ignatov in a Doctor’s uniform finds Kisaragi and Stronskaya’s cell and knocks the guards out. Opening the door, Ignatov removes his mask in front of the frightened pair and unties them. Trying to find a way out of the facility, Ignatov, Stronskaya and Kisaragi overhear an announcement by Aschenbach warning his men of their escape and ordering them to find them. Escaping to the outside, the trio discover a huge wall, so Ignatov suggests that he lift Kisaragi over the wall so that she can get help. Kisaragi objects but relents when Ignatov insists on doing it and Stronskaya reassures her that they will be fine. Entrusting the pocket watch to her, Kisaragi vows to bring help as Ignatov boosts her over the wall. On the other side of the wall, Kisaragi dives into the water and makes her getaway as Aschenbach and his men arrive and recapture Ignatov and Stronskaya. In the shed, Shindo interrogates Shinogi further on Bifrost, but Shinogi admits that all she knows is their name and that they are a powerful organisation which controls the “Foxes.” ''Shinogi also suspects that Aschenbach is working for them. Asking one last question, Shindo asks why Shinogi asked them to take custody of Flannagan. Suddenly, O’Brien’s voice comes out over the drone's speaker and explains that Flannagan is Shinogi’s and his weakness. Asking what he means by that, O'Brien further elaborates that Shinogi has been taking care of Flannagan ever since his mother died shortly after his birth. Shinogi continues that Flannagan used to be a kind child who wanted to help immigrants, but when he joined Heaven’s Leap, he ended up in a vegetative state. Upset, O’Brien angrily declares that it is all Aschenbach’s fault for taking advantage of Nisei when he was sick and Shindo deduces that O’Brien is seeking revenge on society for allowing discrimination. O’Brien replies that Shindo really is like his father with his mentalist skills as Shindo continues explaining how O’Brien brainwashed the bombers as revenge for his son. O’Brien happily yet bitterly admits to it. When Shindo asks about his cancer, O'Brien confirms that Aschenbach induced him with it. O’Brien remarks that he is glad about it though because it showed him what he should live for. Despite Shinogi’s pleas for him to stop, O’Brien ends the call after instructing Shinogi to hand over his pocket watch to Public Safety as his final insurance. However, right as Shinogi is about to hand over the pocket watch, she gets in the stomach through the wall by a unseen male sniper ''(Jackdaw). Taking cover, Shindo and his team are bombarded with bullets as Shindo makes his way to Shinogi. All of a sudden, a gas tank explodes setting the place on fire as Todoroki gets nicked in the right shoulder by the same bullet. As Hinakawa and Irie treat him, Todoroki asks about Shinogi. Barely breathing, Shinogi implores Shindo not to become like them or his father before passing away. As Shinogi dies, Shindo has a trance vision of his father training him to use his mentalist abilities. Mysteriously declaring, “This is the truth,” Shindo suddenly gets pulled from his vision by Irie who tells him that he will find the sniper. Reaching the door, Shindo warns Irie that it is too risky and orders Irie to use the drones. Irie rebuts that this is what Enforcers are for, but Shindo objects declaring , “Enforcers are people, not shields!” ''However, right before Irie can attack, the sniper retreats having completed his mission as O’Brien slowly makes his way through the sewer while coughing and spurting blood. Taking a rest, O’Brien vows to see Shinogi on the other side as Aschenbach calls him. Picking up the phone, O’Brien reports that he hopes Aschenbach can draw the target out. Later, at the Public Safety Bureau, Karanomori receives a report of a hue exceeding permissible values in Itabashi. Checking the drone’s camera, Karanomori is shocked to discover that it is Kisaragi. Sending a team to pick her up, Kisaragi is taken to the medical bay for treatment. Arriving in her room, Shindo and the others remark that they are glad she is okay. Todoroki interrupts saying that he is here too. Turning to Shindo, Kisaragi apologizes for getting their cover blown and informs Shindo that Heaven’s Leap have Ignatov and Stronskaya. Pulling out her hand, Kisaragi informs a surprised and angry Shindo that Ignatov gave her this and presents Nisei’s pocket watch to him. Handing the watch to Karanomori, Shindo watches as Karanomori leaves the room to analyse the watches. As Karanomori leaves, Kisaragi begs Shindo to search Heaven’s Leap. Shindo simply informs her that Shimotsuki is working on it with Bureau Chief Hosorogi so they’ll do what they can for now. In Karanomori’s lab, Karanomori has just finished her analysis of the pocket watches and reports to Shindo that she discovered the server where the files are stored. Displaying them, Karanomori notices that there is one unfinished objective and displays Governor Komiya’s image. Seeing Komiya, Shindo realizes that O’Brien is trying to finish the plan by assassinating Komiya because she survived the first terrorist attack. Hearing that, Hinakawa remarks that doing so will be symbolic of the immigration issue. However, Shindo says that O’Brien is planning to take all of the blame and concludes that O’Brien will have to be killed to close the case. Leaving headquarters that night by helicopter, a frustrated Shindo desperately tries to call Komiya, but he gets no answer. Curious, Irie wonders why Heaven’s Leap would want the Governor dead and Hinakawa agrees that its pointless seeing as how the proposal will go through anyway. Shindo replies that Heaven Leap’s goal is to create a power vacuum, but its pointless reaping the benefits now as Heaven’s Leap is going to be raided soon. Hinakawa suggests that perhaps Aschenbach didn’t expect the MWPSB to press them as hard they did. But Shindo rebuts that Aschenbach could have stopped his plan at any time and wonders what Aschenbach’s main objective could be. Thinking to himself, Shindo comes to the conclusion that Aschenbach is trying to gain something, but then gets frustrated because he doesn’t know what that something is. HInakawa suggests that they are missing a piece of information, causing Shindo to realize that the missing piece is Bifrost. In Chief Hosorogi’s office, Hosorogi is communing with the Sibyl System as Shimotsuki watches on. Finishing her analysis, Hosorogi permits the raid and admits that she has something that she wants to confirm as well. Asking Hosorogi what that something is, Shimotsuki is told by Hosorogi that Bifrost’s ''‘killing without malice’ methods to outwit Sibyl has grown exceedingly objectionable. At Heaven’s Leap, Ignatov is being escorted back to his cell. Spitting out the access ring as a distraction, Ignatov tries to escape but winds up being knocked unconscious again. Regaining consciousness, Ignatov finds himself rescued again by one of Heaven’s Leap’s followers who reveals himself to be Ginoza. Immediately after that, another follower enters the room and reveals himself to be Sugo who reports that Nisei is safe. The pair then inform a confused Ignatov that they have been investigating Heaven’s Leap as well, so Ignatov asks for help finding his wife. Ginoza directs Ignatov to a hidden passage in Aschenbach’s office and tosses him a stun baton as he leaves. Watching Ignatov leave, Sugo questions whether they should leave Aschenbach to him, but Ginoza remarks that it will be fine. Meanwhile, Komiya and Owanee are in a limo heading to another part of the city. After some beeping, Komiya picks up her comm line and sees Shindo on the other end of the line. Relieved, Shindo informs Komiya of the assassination attempt on her life. Upset, Komiya yells at Shindo to arrest the culprit as Shindo asks Komiya where she is. Owanee informs him that they are on the way to the PR Event Hall Venue, but Shindo requests that they head back. Owanee refuses and tells Shindo that its impossible because they have all the discrimination of immigrants to deal with, so they cannot afford to cancel it. Shindo asks Komiya if this is really more important than her life and Komiya replies that this is something she can only do as Governor. Frustrated, Shindo unleashes on Komiya and calls her stubborn. Before he can get another word in, Shindo receives a call from Shimotsuki reporting that they are ready to carry out the raid on Heaven’s Leap and that she will be heading there with Division Two. Shimotsuki orders Shindo to stop the terrorist bombings and Shindo replies by telling her to be careful. Angry, Shimotsuki ends the call and Shindo switches back to Komiya. Quibbling a little, Shindo tells Komiya that they will go with Plan B and tells her what it is. Meanwhile, Shimotsuki is impeded by a wall of clear hued Heaven’s Leap adherents. Unbothered by it, Shimotsuki permits the use of tear gas and orders Bando to have the drones start firing. Firing the tear gas hits the adherents. Panicking, the wall begins to crumble as the adherents try to run away. In Aschenbach’s office, Aschenbach calls Azusawa for help since his mother won’t pick up. Azusawa informs Aschenbach that he cannot help him as Saionji has decided to protect herself and had ordered him to cover for his carelessness. Ending the call, Azusawa snidely comments to Aschenbach that if he is truly devoted to Sibyl as he claims, then he should have no problem with the MWPSB. Cursing Azusawa, Aschenbach places another call to Shirogane and informs him that he is willing to sell out his mother to obtain her seat as Congressman. In the cargo bay, Sugo is stealing client data from the containers. While commenting about it to Ginoza, Sugo is informed by him that the MWPSB is commencing their raid now, so they should leave. Suddenly, Sugo pushes Ginoza out of the way of a bullet and Ginoza spots a grey-haired elderly woman out of the corner of the container. Muttering that its her again, the two engage her in battle. In another part of town, Komiya’s car is attacked by Jackdaw. Pulling the car to a stop, Owanee gets out of the car and pulls a Dominator on O’Brien as he comes out from the shadows of the car park. Confused, O’Brien is surprised when Owanee’s holo disappears revealing Hinakawa. Suddenly, a helicopter appears and Irie pulls out a Dominator sniper rifle on the sniper. However, Jackdaw uses some bullets as cover fire to escape. Komiya then comes out of the car and reveals herself to be Shindo, making O’Brien question how they were able to get here so fast. Shindo replies that they got the last pocket watch from Kisaragi. Wondering if this is God’s will, O’Brien threatens to blow himself up. Despite Hinakawa's objections, Shindo insists on talking O’Brien down even as he blocks Hinakawa from trying to fire the Dominator on him. Repeating their earlier arguments, Shindo argues that O’Brien doesn’t have to die here. But O’Brien insists on taking responsibility for what he did, even as he collapses and coughs up blood. Shindo argues that moving time forward like this won’t make anyone happy. While this is going on, Hinakawa is surprised as Shindo’s Psycho-Pass go lower and lower on his Dominator. Seeing his son in Shindo, O’Brien implores Shindo to show his son a beautiful world when he wakes up. Collapsing into Shindo’s arms, Shindo tells O’Brien that O’Brien isn’t doing this for his son but to fulfill his own selfish desires. O’Brien replies that God will forgive everything as he dies. As O’Brien dies, Shindo sees a vision of his father again telling him that his Psycho-Pass is special. Hinakawa’s Dominator reveals that Shindo’s Crime Coefficient has fallen to 0. Sad, Shindo remarks to O’Brien that he hasn’t forgiven anyone and collapses. At Heaven’s Leap’s Headquarters, Shimotsuki manages to make it past the wall of adherents and enters the facility. Pulling out her comms, she commands to prioritize locating Ignatov. In Aschenbach’s office, Ignatov discovers Stronskaya’s wheelchair and follows the trail of Stronskaya’s bandages into a hidden passage. Meanwhile, Ginoza and Sugo are being bombarded by bullets. Getting the drop on the assassin, Ginoza manages to fight her off until Azusawa, who calls the woman called "Vixen," orders her to withdraw. Vixen objects but relents when Azusawa assures her that he will give her a chance to get her revenge on the old Division One later. Understanding, the woman withdraws using a flash bomb. In the sewers beneath Heaven’s Leap’s Headquarters, Ignatov confronts an overconfident Aschenbach. Angry, Aschenbach pulls a gun on Stronskaya’s head, telling Ignatov to stay back otherwise he will shoot her. Ignatov tells Aschenbach to give up as it is over now. Aschenbach adamantly refuses, insisting that he is Sibyl’s chosen one and gets ready to fire. Panicking, Ignatov insists that Aschenbach shoots him instead, but Aschenbach just laughs and mocks Ignatov and Stronskaya’s conjugal love as utter garbage. Declaring that love is just a word used to justify lies, Aschenbach goes to shoot Ignatov. However, Stronskaya suddenly manages to break free and uses her martial skills to rip the gun from Aschenbach’s hands and shoot him in the chest at point blank range. Dying, Aschenbach’s body falls into the sewer channel as a relieved Stronskaya collapses. Running up to Stronskaya, Ignatov embraces her and apologizes for putting her in danger. Stronskaya happily declares that she is glad he is alright. Noticing Stronskaya’s eyes, Ignatov asks if she can see him now and Stronskaya admits she can, and she can tell he is crying now. Outside, Ignatov escorts Stronskaya to an armored police van for transport to the hospital as lines of Heaven’s Leap followers are taken away to the Public Safety Bureau for processing. As Shindo tries to call out to Ignatov, Ignatov angrily starts beating him. Asking Shindo why this had to happen, Shindo just sadly replies that he won’t make excuses for it. As Ignatov screams, Shinotsuki stops the pair and orders them both to get counseling and mental care immediately. At Bifrost’s headquarters, Shirogane sums up the end of the relation to a shocked Saionji. Remarking that the relation still went well despite the loss of another Inspector, Shirogane has Bifrost apportion the dividends. Looking at the results, Saionji remarks that it was a close one for Shirogane and the end for Homura. However, Shirogane ominously replies that there is one last matter on the agenda and reveals that he has received information from Aschenbach. Starting up the recording, Shirogane reveals that Saionji has been indicted for behaving in a manner unbefitting of the game. Pissed off, Saionji yells at Shirogane for tricking Aschenbach. However, suddenly the recording starts playing. Greeting his mother, Aschenbach reveals that Shirogane has told him the truth about his birth. With spite in his voice, Aschenbach explains that he is a product of incest between Saionji and her elder brother, Toya. Furious, Aschenbach angrily blames his mother for his clouded hue and declares that she is the one who needs purification. Declaring the Saionji seat to be his, Aschenbach bids his mother farewell. As the video ends, Saionji’s seat lights up as Shirogane informs Saionji that excess interference and assistance during the game cannot be overlooked. Cursing Shirogane to death, Saionji tries to get out of her seat, but finds herself unable to get up. Shirogane continues commenting that Saionji has dug her own grave and tells her to go join her family. Suddenly, Bifrost boots up and reveals that having reviewed the evidence provided by both Aschenbach and Azusawa, Bifrost has found Saionji guilty of eight counts of excessive interference. Bifrost continues explaining to Saionji that she will be stripped of her Congressman status and face enforcement. Firing a Dominator-like beam at her, Saionji disintegrates into ashes. Turning to Homura, Shirogane slyly praises Homura for manipulating him into disposing Saionji. Homura just feigns ignorance as Shirogane smirks. The next day, Ginoza and Sugo are making a call to Shimotsuki in a plane above the city. The pair inform Shimotsuki that they will be taking custody of Nisei and Flannagan, causing Shimotsuki to ask if Nisei was collaborating with Foreign Affairs. The pair confirm it, so Shimotsuki boldly tells them to give Hanashiro a message from her that she will humiliate Hanashiro and make her crawl at her feet. Shocked, Sugo and Ginoza reply that there is no way they are telling her that. As Ginoza tells Shimotsuki to tell her that herself, the pair end the call. Whining, Shimotsuki pouts. Meanwhile at the National Center for Medical Research, a re-bandaged Stronskaya has been institutionalized following her hue clouding from killing Aschenbach. Apologizing to her husband, Stronskaya is reassured by Ignatov that everything will be okay and that even murder won’t necessarily raise her crime coefficient. Even so, Stronskaya apologizes again, causing Ignatov to kindly reassure her that she will be fine and instructs her to believe in Sibyl. At the Public Safety Bureau, Shindo is sulking as Todoroki complains how his getting shot accounts for nothing. Hinakawa remarks that it wasn’t for nothing since they saved the Governor and expose Heaven’s Leap’s illegal crimes. Turning to Shindo, Irie tells him to stop beating himself up over what happened to Stronskaya. Shindo just thanks him as Hinakawa emails a report to Shimotsuki about Shindo’s declining crime coefficent during the O’Brien Incident. Reading his report, Shimotsuki almost falls out of her seat in shock when she realizes that Shindo is criminally asymptomatic. In Tsunemori’s cell, Chief Hosorogi pays a visit to Tsunemori to discuss Inspector Shindo. Drinking tea together, Hosorogi asks Tsunemori if she is disappointed now that the cat is out of the bag. Tsunemori replies that Sibyl had other reasons for hiring Shindo besides his special status and that she is sure he will remain an Inspector. Smiling, Hosorogi remarks that he is the ideal person for the job as only someone who is capable of joining Sibyl can remedy its blind spots. Noticing that Sibyl finds both Ignatov, Shindo and herself to be expendable, Tsunemori angrily vows that she will not let Sibyl sacrifice anyone. Tsunemori then brazenly declares that Ignatov and Shindo will reach the truth on their own. Later that evening, Kisaragi comes up to Ignatov and asks him to listen to her sins. Quotes Trivia * The episode title Don't take God's name in vain is a reference to the second of the Moses' 10 Commandments from the Bible,"Thou shalt not take the name of the LORD thy God in vain; for the LORD will not hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain." The passage comes from Exodus 20:7 and warns against committing blasphemy in the name of God or using His name to commit evil https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thou_shalt_not_take_the_name_of_the_Lord_thy_God_in_vain. * The name Jackdaw is a reference to the Aesop Fable, The Jackdaw and the Fox.' In the fable, a Jackdaw sits on a branch of a pear tree waiting forever for the pears to ripen. When a fox asks him why he does it, the Jackdaw explains the reason. Hearing the Jackdaw's answer, the Fox replies, "‘You’ve got it all wrong, friend. You’re just living off hope. Hope feeds illusions but not the stomach.The Jackdaw and the Fox - http://sillydragon.com/gen_edu/Fables/Fable_0160.html’ The moral of this story is '''Don't deceive yourself ''https://fablesofaesop.com/the-jackdaw-and-the-fox.html. * The final confrontation with Aschenbach is a contrasting parallel to Tsunemori's confrontation with Makishima in 0111 Saint's Supper. However, unlike Makishima, Aschenbach picks the wrong hostage as he doesn't foresee that Stronskaya can defend herself. '''' Gallery 0307- (1).png 0307- (2).png 0307- (3).png 0307- (4).png 0307- (5).png 0307- (6).png 0307- (7).png 0307- (8).png Images continued in: Main article: 0307 Don't Take God's Name in Vain/Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries